


Survivors

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Survivors

"Do you need someone to help in the shop, George?" Lee asked, sitting on George's desk in the back. 

"Ron's offered." George took a drink of Firewhisky, something he couldn't seem to get enough of these last three months as if the burn could ever take away the pain. "Still have Verity, too."

"Students will be going back to Hogwarts soon. Probably be busy for a couple weeks." Lee picked up a prototype Fred had been developing and George reached out, snatching it from his hand and setting it back down on the desk out of Lee's reach.

"I don't need your pity, Lee." George finally looked up at Lee. 

"It's not pity, you twat," Lee replied angrily. "I'm your friend, or I thought I was. I was his friend, too," he finished quietly, voice filled with pain. 

George had only dealt with his family for the most part and they were mourning, understanding and yet overwhelmed with their own grief. He suddenly realised that Lee didn't have anyone else that knew how he felt, the gaping hole in his chest that would never be filled. 

Standing from his chair, George wrapped his arms around Lee, who immediately buried his face in his neck. George didn't notice the tears streaming down his own face as he listened to Lee's sobs. 

After countless minutes, Lee pulled back, wiped his face on his sleeve, then brushed away George's tears with his hands. They stood looking at each other for a long moment. No words were necessary, George understood. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Lee's, the rest of the world fading away at least for a little while.


End file.
